


31 Days of Ereri

by L_Leonhardt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sad Eren Yeager, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Leonhardt/pseuds/L_Leonhardt
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets and one shots for ererictober.Will add more tags as I write each story!Day 1: Eren's beauty was perfect, almost fearsome.His visage was so lovely, sometimes Levi doubted he was even human.Day 2: Levi was afraid that if he held onto him too tightly, he would've broken him, but if he held him to loosely, he would've disappeared.Day 3: He hated selfies. He hated them. You couldn't pay him enough for him to bring himself to care.Day 4: Everything was lost. What's left to do, if not dancing?Day 5: Like every morning, before sitting down to eat, they stayed like that, hugged and comfortable in their blissDay 6: Levi stopped by to keep him company for the whole day.Day 7: Levi couldn't tell what color was his favorite. All he knew, was that he loved it when those eyes smiled.Day 8: "Oi, you're not falling asleep, are you?"Day 9: It was always a dream of Eren, to make it to the sea one day. Most of all, he wanted to see it for the first time with the person he loved.Day 10: There was something just so pure about all of this, pure and warningly sweet.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Ererictober





	1. Day 1, Kiss: Sleeping Fearsome Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys <3  
> I set this goal for myself to write something for each day of Ererictober, even if it's just a small drabble. Here is the first prompt: Kiss  
> I hope you will like it <3

Levi washed Eren's flushed face with a damp cloth. The boy was lying in bed, unconscious, after one of Hanji's hardening experiments. Levi was sitting on his bed, watching over him alone, after he and Hanji had finally convinced Mikasa to leave the brunet's bedside and get some rest.

Levi could do nothing in that empty room, but admire Eren's resting face. High cheek bones, smooth skin, lips so beautiful that they looked like they were painted by a master of arts. His eyebrows were strong, his lashes thick and long, serving as a perfect frame for those light colored irises that were now hidden by morpheus.

Even in sleep, Eren's beauty was perfect, almost fearsome. His visage was so lovely, sometimes Levi doubted he was even human.

The sleeping Eren moved his head to the side, a strand of hair falling on his roseate face. The brunet's breathing accelerates, his face contrite while he started sweating again. Levi washed his face again, but the lad did not calm down, he started tossing and movingslightly in his sleep. Instinctively, Levi brushed some strands of brown hair away from his face. Even when all of his hair were away from his face, Levi kept stroking his brown tresses, noticing the gesture had calmed the lad down.  
His visage however, remained contrite as before.  
Levi caressed his cheeks, wondering what kind of nightmare was assaulting the boy to make him frown like that. Perhaps, it was a memory. In his arsenal of memories, the boy had way worse images than any nightmare could provide.

  
As the raven haired touched his face gently, his thumb stroke along his lower lip. Reddened, warm and soft. Before he knew, he was bowing down, pressing his own pale lips against Eren's rosy ones.  
When he pulled back, the brunet's visage seemed to have finally found peace.


	2. Day 2, Hug: Don't Ever Disappear

Day 2: Hug

It had occured to Levi, that Eren had been withdrawn lately. He spend a lot of time on his own, staring into the void. His friends didn't think too much of it, they just thought he needed time alone to process everything that has happened, the truth he had learned about his father and the outside world. But Levi knew there was something more to it. He had been acting weird ever since the day of the ceremony, when he kissed Historia's hand. The boy's expression had been of pure, unadulterated horror and a deep, penetrating fear that had left him petrified. What it meant, none of them had any idea. 

It's not like they hadn't asked him what happened that day. He just said he saw one of his father's memories, of when he massacred the Reiss family. That seemed to have been enough for the others, but it hadn't been for Levi. He couldn't stop feeling there was something wrong with Eren, something he wasn't telling them. Hanji tried to reassure him, telling him the boy was just going through a teenage phase. And maybe over time, Levi told himself that so many times, he actually started believing it.  
But that night, just a few nights after the ceremony, Levi had found Eren sneaking around in the headquarters kitchen. The boy had found the liquors cabinet, and was sitting on the cold hard stone floor with one bottle already empty. He drank avidly from the bottle he was currently holding, until Levi kicked it away from his hands. The bottle flew to the wall, glass breaking in a million pieces, spilling the few remaining liquid contents on the wall and the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" The brunet complained. His speech wasn't slurred, his cheeks weren't flushed, he didn't look drunk at all. Maybe only for the audacity he was having in talking back to his superior, but Levi knew Eren didn't hold back from that if he deemed his cause worthy enough. And getting drunk seemed to be his goal right now, since he didn't even keep protesting, he just launched himself on the liquors cabinet to grab another bottle.

Levi had to stop him.

If he didn't get drunk after almost two bottles, who knew how many he was going to chunk down before he was complete wasted. He was going to destroy himself.  
Levi launched on him from behind, grabbing the lad's lithe arms and holding then to his own chest, holding his arms right around him to prevent him from moving.

"Let go of me!"

"Listen, brat! I don't know what kind of teenage problems you've got, but this isn't the solution!"

Eren remained silent. His whole body started shaking, sobs and tears getting a hold of him. Levi loosened his grip a little, and when he saw the boy wasn't protesting anymore, he carefully turned him around and let him cry on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around his shaking body with uncertainty. Levi was afraid that if he held onto him too tightly, he would've broken him, but if he held him to loosely, he would've disappeared.

Levi let Eren cry on his shoulder until the boy fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Day 3, Selfie: How could he refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes a bit late, I'm sorry. It's a drabble, I was surprised I actually managed to make it exactly 100 words :O  
> Enjoy <3

If there was one trend Levi hated, it was selfies. In his school, he watched with a scornful expression the other kids taking selfies during lunch break. He hated selfies. He hated them. You couldn't pay him enough for him to bring himself to care. And yet, when a certain brunet approaches him with his phone in hand, he could never bring himself to refuse.

"Levi, selfie!"

The short boy didn't smile, he just looked on the camera with a deadpan expression while doing the peace sign. He was complementary to Eren who had a toothy smile and wide eyes.


	4. Day 4, Dancing: Dancing in the Cruel World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble, this time a little over a hundred words. Whether this is canonverse, au, or any other context, I'll leave it up to you guy's interpretation.  
> Enjoy <3

"It's over, Eren." Levi was sitting on the hard ground, hugging his knees tight to his chest, "They've won. There's nothing we can do."

Humanity's strongest didn't look very strong right now. His sky blue eyes were empty. But Eren wouldn't let him loose hope. He wouldn't have allowed that.

"No."

The brunet got back on his feet, and offered the raven haired his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Levi stared at him with his forlorn, hopeless eyes. Slowly, a smile started forming on his wistful visage.

"I'll allow you just this once, brat."

And they danced under the pale moonlight. After all, if everything was lost, what was left to do, if not dancing? The world might be cruel, but they were still alive.


	5. Day 5, Cooking: Morning Bliss

  
The delicious aroma of smoked salmon, scrambled eggs and black tea was filling the small, cozy apartment Levi shared with his beloved.   
Still drowsy, the raven haired dragged himself out of bed, his empty stomach allured by the scent.

Eren was pouring the black tea in two cups, his luscious hair pulled in a bun and his broad, muscular back only covered by a thin, white tank.

Levi stood on the doorsill, admiring the view of that sculpted back for a few moments.  
Then, he walked slowly to his Eren, his steps light like the ones of a black cat. When he was right behind him, he put his arms around his waist and snuggled into his back, inhaling deeply the fresh smell of citrus and spices.

"Good morning, Lee Lee." Eren chimed, feeling at home with his lover's arms around his waist.

"Morning, love..." Levi's voice was a bit raspy, he had still not completely woken up.  
Like every morning, before sitting down to eat, they stayed like that, hugged and comfortable in their bliss.


	6. Day 6, Flowers: Always Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a scene that was supposed to be part of one of my longfics, but I couldn't fit it in anymore, so I wrote this little ficlet instead.

Eren sighed deeply as he stared outside the window of his hospital room. It was full of balloons, stuffed animals and get well cards his friends brought him when they came to visit in the previous days. And still, that room felt terribly empty to the boy.  
His friends were in school now, and even his parents had to go back to work. All he had left was an empty room with a closed window and an open door, left open by the nurse, who had momentarily left the room to get something to relief his pains.  
Eren was left alone, with nothing to distract him from his pain, except the thoughts on what tattoo he was going to get to cover his scar after the surgery.

A light knock on the open door made his head slowly turn around, and he was meet with the softest smile.

Eren's whole face brightened, "Levi!"  
The raven haired was standing at the entrance, with a bouquet of white lisianthus and a single red rose in the middle.  
He was hesitant to come inside, "I'm not disturbing, am I?"

"No, no! Of course not!"

Eren's smile grew wider and wider as Levi walked towards his bed.

"Are those for me?"

"I don't know, is there another hotheaded brunet here who just got an appendectomy?" Levi jeered as he gave Eren the flowers. The brunet inhaled the scent deeply, while Levi stood beside him, wrapping an arm around him and planting a kiss on his head.

"They're so beautiful... Thank you."

Levi caressed his hair, and then rested his chin on top of his head.

"How are you feeling, Eren?" He asked, and Eren looked up at him with a heartwarming smile.

"Better. Especially now that you're here."

Levi stopped by to keep him company for the whole day.


	7. Day 7, Colors: Endless Green

Green. Boundless, clear shards of green, tinted with little rays of blue and lilac, and tiny sparkles of amber here and there. 

Eren's eyes were made up of many colors, and depending on the light, some of them prevailed on the others.

In the dark of the night, forest green took over.

In a dimly lit room, green gray was the protagonist, for everyone to admire and see.

In the sunlight, the emerald green shone brightly, and if you were lucky enough to be close to him, you could've seen those specks of gold scattered in his irises.

When it was cloudy, the blue overpowered the green and gold, often reflecting the color of his spirit.

Levi couldn't tell what color was his favorite. All he knew, was that he loved it when those eyes smiled.


	8. Day 8, Sleeping: A Moment of Peace

The gentle breeze moved the leaves in the trees above Eren and Levi's heads. Looking up, they could see the dance of green leaves over the endless azure of the sky. The sun was warm on their skin, but not hot enough to cause them discomfort. It enveloped them like a soft blanket, leaving them cozy and drowsy.

"Oi, you're not falling asleep, are you?" The raved haired asked to the brunet who had snuggled so comfortably on his lap.

"No, no... I'm not." He lied blatantly before closing his eyes. Levi rolled his eyes, however smirking at the brunet's sleeping form. He run his fingers through the boy's chocolate locks, before the gentle and steady rhythm of his breathing put him to sleep not much time later.


	9. Day 9, Beach: Sweet Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was this close to make this one angsty, but I opted for something more light hearted in the end.

The salty breeze went through raven and chocolate hair, making them flow beautifully in the infinite blue of both sky and sea. Eren had his feet immersed in the cold water, while he was staring at the horizont with a soft smile. He closed his bright eyes, taking a slow and deep breath, wanting to take everything it, savoring every sweet thing his senses could feel.

The sun on his skin, the scents of the ocean, the water splashing against his calves, the sound of the waves and the seagulls.

He felt a warm hand intertwining his fingers with his own.

"I can't believe we're finally here together, Levi."

"I can. I'm the one who drove for three hours while you were napping."

"Eren laughed heartily. Both him and Levi were born and raised in the city, they had never seen the ocean with their own eyes before. It was always a dream of Eren, to make it to the sea one day. Most of all, he wanted to see it for the first time with the person he loved.

For his eighteenth birthday, Levi granted him that wish.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Levi."

"Me too."

When Levi leaned in for a kiss, his lips tasted the salt on Eren's rosy ones. Never had he tasted a salt so sweet.


	10. Day 10, Cosplay: May Your Heart be Your Guiding Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist :3

"Why did I let you drag me into this, again?" Levi asked grumpily as he crossed his arms.

"Because you love me." Eren chuckled as he fixed the blond wig on Levi's head.

"Why couldn't I be Xion, at least?" The raven haired saw it as the less of the two evils. Her character had black hair and blue eyes exactly like him, so there would have been no need for ridiculous wigs, or for lenses like the one Eren was wearing. Plus, she wore heeled boots, and Levi would be lying if he said he wouldn't have liked wearing them. Instead, Eren was the one to wear them, making Levi appear even shorter next to him.

"Because she's _my_ favorite."

Levi never got Eren's obsession with Kingdom Hearts. For him, the colors were too bright and the story too convoluted. He was actually surprised to see how much Eren was into it, the first time he introduced him to it. Levi never even touched one of those games, but he knew every small detail of the lore from how much Eren had talked to him about it.

"May your heart be your guiding key." The brunet said, as he handed him one of the two cardboard keyblades he had spent a week making.

"Yeah, yours too, I guess."

Eren's laugh chimed like bells in the wind, as he took Levi's hand and started walking fast.

"C'mon Roxas, we have heartless to defeat!"

Levi would never admit it, but his sappy side was actually enjoying it beyond his own comprehension.

There was something just so pure about all of this, pure and warningly sweet.


	11. Day 11, Comfort: Let Me In

Tears rolled down copiously on Eren's reddened cheeks.

"I'm useless...! I couldn't do anything...!"

Levi took his face into his hands, brushing his tears away gently with his thumbs. 

"Eren. That's not true."

"It is...! I-"

"Shh..." 

He pressed Eren's face against his chest, to hush him and give him some comfort. He ran his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"It's not your fault."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, letting him hold him and console him while he cried on his chest. He let him whisper words of reassurance to him, while his arms held him firmly but caringly. Eren didn't utter another word, he just cried and took in all the comfort Levi was willing to give him.


	12. Day 12, Rain: Safe and Sound

The rain came down hard and strong, hitting the window's cloudy glass. Eren was putting more dry logs on the fire, so that the water in the kettle could come to a boil faster. 

Once it did, he put it some leaves and herbs he had found in the forest earlier that day. 

The small cottage was soon filled with the warm, delicious aroma of the herbal tea. Eren hoped it would cheer Levi up, after the horrible night he had went through.

The two had found refuge in that secluded cottage in the woods the previous day, after Captain Levi had suffered a bad injury. The cut on his leg was deep, and it had infected. The poor devil had spent the whole night trembling from the fever he had gotten from it, and Eren had attended to him in the best way he could, using his knowledge about medical herbs to treat his infection. He wondered if his father would've been proud of him.

Eren had stayed at Levi's bedside throughout the entire night, and now that the captain had made it through it, the boy could finally sigh in relief. 

He went out at dawn, and collected the logs and the ingredients for the tea while humming contentedly.

He would've hummed now while preparing the tea as well, but he didn't want to wake Levi up.

"Eren?"

Levi raised himself to a sitting position on the bed, and Eren rushed to his bedside.

"Captain! You're still recovering, you shouldn't move..."

"I've suffered worst injuries than this, kid."

"Still, you should rest some more..."

"Are you making tea?"

"Yes! It should be ready in a couple of minutes."

*

They drank their teas together, listening to the sound of the rain and the crackling fire.

"Once the rain stops, we'll walk back to the headquarters."

"But Sir, your wound-"

"That's an order."

Eren wanted to protest Levi's stubbornness, but before he could, the man asked him something he was not expecting.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Eren?"

"No, I..."

"Then you better rest for a few hours before we go. I'll leave you the bed."

"But-"

"That's an order too."

Eren obeyed, laying on the bed as soon as the Captain got out to take a seat on Eren's chair. Eren's eyes closed as soon as his head hit the mattress made of soft hay.

"Stubborn brat." Levi smirked as he ruffled his brown hair.


	13. Day 13, Seduction: Fiery Red

Eren walked barefoot on the wooden floor, his steps slow and harmonious. A long robe of fiery red silk was wrapped loosely around his toned, sculpted body. He untied his long, silky tresses, rivers of ebony fell beautifully around the red of his robe, framing his angelic face and his beautiful neck. Eren ran a hand through his own hair, diffusing the fresh and spicy fragrance of his perfume, but Levi couldn't get enough, and he started assaulting that tantalizing neck with his kisses. His hands traveled to the lad's broad shoulders, freeing his nude body from the robe, that slipped on the floor ethereally, but never as ethereally as Eren's beauty.


End file.
